new_roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Lezus
Lezus's story One day, two people named "Lezusia" and "Mallorious" met in a ROBLOX game in 2007. They played together and became best friends. ROBLOXians thought they were weird because of their usernames and odd avatars, so they had started making fun of them. Many ROBLOXians had followed Lezusia and his friend into games, just to make fun of the two of them. The ROBLOXians continued to make fun of them, until they couldn't take it anymore. Lezusia and Mallorious said that they were going to get revenge on the ROBLOXians that were bullying them, and started preparing. One day, the two of them joined a game and everyone started laughing at them, saying things such as, 'HAHAHA, LOOK WHO IT IS, THE LONERS!' The ROBLOXians then started to kill Lezusia and Mallorius with various gears, reporting them for no apparent reason. All Lezusia and Mallorious did was say 'Tick, tock, tick, tock. Look at the clock and turn around and fall on the floor. I shall feast on your blood'. The ROBLOXians were confused. All of a sudden, the game shutdown and the ROBLOXians in the game were never seen again. Nobody knew what happened to them, but every time you clicked on their accounts, the only thing that appeared was an error page saying 'Tick, tock, tick tock, revenge time has come." Lezusia and Mallorious kept joining games saying the same words. When the ROBLOX Administrators saw this, they immediately banned Lezusia's and Mallorious's accounts for 2 years. Lezusia created a new account in 2011 called "Lezus". Mallorious, was never seen again. A fake account called Mallorina joined roblox and Lezus hacked her account. Before Lezus and Mallorina were banned, they both betrayed eachother. Some say that if you visited Lezus's profile 50+ times and played his place, you would be sent a message saying "Tick, tock, looks like you're next." 1 hour later, your status and blurb would be changed to the word 'Lezus' and one day later your account would be deleted. The last words Lezusia ever said before creating the account 'Lezus' was: 'Hi. I'm Lezus. I'm sad. You shall pay for all you have done to me. You caused me all this pain. Death, death. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. Come play with me and don't reject me. Because when your day comes you will pay. Reject me and look at me cry and laugh. But remember you will pay. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Look at that clock when you turn around. You'll fall on the floor. I shall feast on your blood'. Lezus's status was "Mallorious, you're my only true friend. We shall seek revenge..." Now, to this day, some say that if you join Lezus's place and say 'Lezus is fake', you will be disconnected. I had my own experience with Lezus. I was at a random game, no one but me was there, and after 5 Minutes of me playing the game, a player named 'Lezus' joined. Lezus just said ';('. I finally asked 'What's wrong?' then was teleported to a randomized baseplate I had never seen in the game. Then I saw Lezus, across a bridge from me beside a ledge. I said 'Hello.' and approached him. Blood randomly appeared on my screen as I got close to him. He said 'Salve Chris.' which means 'Hello Chris.' in Latin. Then he had said 'I am sad.'. I then asked why. 2 holograms appeared, one of Mallorious and one of Lezusia. Lezus said, 'Who do you see?'. I had no time to answer due to the fact that he was a fast typer. He said 'Lezusia and Mallorious.' then he asked me to turn around in real life. I saw a cage of ten Mallorious's together. I said I was scared and he answered with 'You should be.'. I looked down at my Seven key on my keyboard to see blood on it. I tried to exit out of the game, but when I trie,d it didn't work. He replied to his own chat, 'There is no escape.'. I continued pressing the exit button, until it finally worked. I exited out of the window, quickly. I was banned on ROBLOX for a month and started to play minecraft instead. When I got unbanned, I checked my messages on ROBLOX. I had ten new ones, 5 from Lezus and 5 From ROBLOX. Lezus's messages said 'You will die.'. I quickly put the messages into my archive, knowing I wouldn't die or be killed by Lezus. -Devinantart